itsyourshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 82: Yelling At Trees
~2:00- Most Keane songs are, thematically, about longing for friendship (John). ** "Awww, that’s like a brony kind of thing.” -MM ** John: I remember back when I didn’t want to be touched. ** Merlin: There was never a time when you didn’t want to be touched! *** Merlin: You just wanted to hold hands and talk. **** John: Pet my hair. * John, asked at a show: Do the Breeders matter to you? Are they part of your pantheon? ** “I sighed, and I slumped my shoulders, and I said, ‘Ugh… yes. The Breeders matter to me.” -JR ** There’s an extension at John’s house just built out of the boxes that overdrive pedals came in. ** The “Quiet is the New Loud” apocalypse: *** “Our music is just going to bore people into a state where all they want to do is buy a t-shirt.” -JR *** “We’re going to pet your vagina hair until you sleep, sleep, sleep.” -JR ** John has come to terms with his appreciation of the Breeders. *** “Like Jeff Buckley, it’s great music to have sex to girls that tribal tattoos.” -JR * ~12:00- John made the mistake of thinking he was too sophisticated to be the age that he was in the time that he was. ** He never saw Nirvana. * ~18:45- Being off sugar has given John clarity of mind. He’s realized is in an indefinable feud with 24 people. ** “There are people on the list that I haven’t spoken to in 5 years. There are people on the list I haven’t spoken to in 6 months. There are people on the list that are just recently added to the list. There are people that have been on the list for 18 years.” -JR. They can all be named. *** “On a daily basis, I think myself into Buchenwalds. I am in 24 different Buchenwalds of the mind.” -JR **** “At least 20 of those people I can’t possibly apologize to because I don’t even remember what the problem was!” -JR **** "Thinking is such an albatross. I feel like thinking past a certain point is a genuine disability—and where’s my goddamn parade?” (21:00) ***** Merlin doesn’t understand 80% of what people do. * 23:20: John’s attempt to get backstage at a show. ** "It’s a big festival so they hire a lot of convicts. They hire a lot of people who ate a lot of lead paint chips when they were kids. (Merlin: They hire the Altamont Group). The people that lived downwind from the smelter." ** They’re trying to get through a doorway that separates them from the “50,000 dummies who are dipping corn dogs in powdered sugar” and the rarified backstage world "where everybody back here is wearing a gold cape and has an MTV Music Video Award. And we’re just gonna sit back here and put our pinkie fingers up each others’ butts, and this is why we do it.” -JR *** Merlin: It’s like douchebag Valhalla. *** Earlier in the day, in his pursuit of special privilege, John had jumped over a barrier because he didn’t want to wait for “another one of these Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson’s to take the time to look through his bag. Or whatever.” -JR * He didn’t get a little red stamp on his all-access pass. So this little nimrod who is basically one of the puppets in Blade Runner doesn’t let him. ** He’s like, “I have been charged with one task in my entire life. My wife does not respect me. My children do not love me. My parents are dead. You shall not pass.” *** “You need to let me through this door right now, otherwise it’s going to get terrible here. The atmosphere in your little corner of the stadium is going to get really bad for a little bit." **** And he says, “You’ve gotta have a red stamp.” The atmosphere got really bad. ***** At one point John put his fingers to lips and says, “That’s enough." ***** “There’s a lot of bad things that are going to happen to you on Christmas Eve. This year. Is Christmas a thing? Does Christmas matter in your house?” -JR * John eventually gets in, thanks to a Halliburton employee who recognized him from earlier. ** “With one hand, I am giving this lady a sweet caress down the side of her shoulder, and with the other hand I’m giving the other guy the double nickels on the dime, fuck you middle-finger, right in his long-nosed face.” -JR *** It was sort of like a synchronized swimming move. * John is the bad actor. He’s basically just yelling at trees. * How do I do the dance right? * 42:00- John gets very intense. * He should know that fuck off means hi. ** Merlin: this is your last chance! Winter is coming! * Hentai is when a chicken wears a necktie.